Lima Bean
by bitemeawesomehobbit
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Blaine descubriera que en realidad podía ser él mismo? Kurt Hummel es amante de la moda, de los musicales, de las pelis de Meg Ryan y, efectivamente, gay. Blaine Anderson ama las pajaritas, los deportes y dentro de nada, también a Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Para empezar, vamos a dejar claro lo esencial: Kurt Hummel era el único chico gay que había salido del armario en su instituto. Amaba los musicales, la moda y cocinar, cosa por la cual te tachaban de por vida en el pueblo en el que vivía. Pero a él no le importaba, sólo quería ser feliz siendo diferente y pensando que dentro de unos años estaría actuando en Nueva York, como tantas veces había soñado. También hay que remarcar que estaba en el Glee Club de su instituto, cosa que lo hacía todavía más impopular.

Aquel día decidió ponerse sus Dr. Martens amarillas a conjunto con su chaqueta con efecto plastificado. En Ohio jamás se sabe qué tiempo hará. Estaba apoyado en su taquilla, observando al final del pasillo al grupo de los guapos. La mayoría eran conocidos para él: Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las animadoras, que salía con Finn Hudson, su hermanastro, el quarterback, Rachel Berry, la estrella dorada del Glee Club, que hacía todo lo posible por conseguir todos los solos del club y todos los papeles de los musicales escolares y, a su lado, besándola, Blaine Anderson, el chico más sexy que había visto en su vida. Era el único se portaba bien con él, el único popular había cedido a cantar un dueto con él (nadie jamás podrá olvidar el "Candles" que hizo que ganaran las regionales del año pasado) y además, le encantaba la forma en la que vestía. La única pega en el perfecto Blaine Anderson era que era demasiado hetero y que salía con la pesada de Rachel. Y Kurt había tenido la mala suerte de enamorarse de él.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en cómo se convirtieron en populares? –preguntó Mercedes, una de sus pocas amigas.

-Sinceramente, no lo quiero saber. Entiendo que Finn y Quinn lo sean, son los reyes del baile y todas esas tonterías que se nombran en el instituto para darles un poco de superioridad, pero Rachel… ¿Qué ha hecho Rachel? Es una pesada y te chupa el alma, es como un dementor pero peor vestido, a nadie le caía bien.

-¿Sabes? Creo que todo es por Blaine. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando era nuestra amiga? No se parecía en nada a la nueva Rachel. Y todo por Blaine, porque claro, un chico tan guapo como él no puede pasar desapercibido, y ella se tuvo que fijar en él.

-Me da pena Blaine. Es bueno, no se merece a Rachel, merece algo mejor.

-Algo mejor llamado… ¿Kurt?

-Mercedes, sabes muy bien que es hetero. No hay nada que hacer. Y si pudiera hacer algo, no lo haría. Lo que me faltaba en el instituto, encima de gay, con novio.

El grupo de los guapos se iba acercando cada vez más a ellos. Kurt se giró y cerró la taquilla para pasar desapercibido pero entonces Puckerman le empujó.

-Perdone señorita.

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza, Puckerman? Deja al chico en paz, no te ha hecho nada –dijo Blaine, con tono enfadado mientras se acercaba a Kurt -. Déjalo, ya sabes cómo es. Nos vemos.

Y en ese momento, Kurt sintió que el mundo se paraba por un instante. Blaine Anderson le había defendido delante de todo el mundo, delante de su novia, delante de toda la gente popular y guapa de su curso. Y le había dicho "Nos vemos". Blaine no era gay y tenía novia, ¿y qué? Se preocupaba por él, ya era mucho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente en ese sitio había hecho alguna vez por él. Kurt sentía que la Navidad se había adelantado sólo para él.


	2. ¿Harry Potter?

**GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO QUE COMENTÓ AYER. ME ENCANTA QUE OS ENCANTE.**

Kurt había salido pronto de clase y decidió parar a tomar un café en Lima Bean con Tina. Mientras le servían el café, sacó de su maleta el último número de Vogue y empezó a comentar con Tina los estilismos de _Gossip Girl_.

-¿Por qué si lo lleva Blake Lively es última tendencia? Yo ya vestía de amarillo mucho antes de que ella decidiera que le conjuntaba con el pelo –dijo Kurt indignado, la moda era algo que le tocaba la fibra sensible.

-A mí _Gossip Girl_ nunca me ha acabado de gustar. Es una serie superflua y sin trama alguna. Estilísticamente, prefiero cien veces más _Pretty Little Liars_, que también visten genial y no ta recargado.

-Oh mierda… -Kurt acababa de ver por la ventana como el grupo de guays que solían hacer los coros o bailaban en el club iban derechos a la puerta de la cafetería -. ¿Por qué Finn y los demás tienen que entrar aquí? Esos vigoréxicos no se pueden permitir entrar aquí, demasiadas calorías sin quemar.

-Llevas razón y me parece una pena, con lo bueno que está aquí todo…

-Los panecillos no, y lo sabes. Mierda, no mires. Están aquí.

-Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a ayudar a Burt en el garaje esta tarde? –preguntó Finn, tan preocupado como siempre por la economía doméstica cuando se encontraba con su hermanastro en algún sitio.

-Quedamos en que lo haríamos toda la familia este fin de semana, ¿recuerdas?

-Puede ser, bueno ya nos veremos en la cena.

Y Finn se alejó y se fue con sus amigos, que andaban hacia una mesa cerca de la barra entre risitas. Ojalá pudiera ser un Vengador y acabar con la mayoría de ellos, con todos los que alguna vez en su vida se habían metido con él o le habían ridiculizado por la ropa que llevaba. Pero no, Kurt Hummel era elegante y jamás haría eso, sólo triunfaría en su carrera mientras ellos se quedarían para siempre en Ohio.

-Kurt, ¿podemos salir? No me gusta estar cerca de esta gente…

-A mí tampoco Tina. ¿Pago y nos vamos?

-Voy un momento al baño, espérame fuera.

Kurt se acercó a la barra para pagar los cafés y cuando estaba casi llegando, se fijo en el pelo engominado que estaba hablando con el cajero. ¡Era Blaine Anderson! "Por favor Kurt, tranquilízate, es sólo Blaine, no Patti LuPone, no le debes toda tu corta carrera, así que, compórtate" pensó el chico mientras andaba decidido hacia la caja. El hecho de que el chico más guapérrimo del instituto estuviera delante de él le hacía sentir que su estómago iba a devolverlo todo.

-¡Kurt! ¿A ti también te encantan los brownies del Lima Bean?

-¿Qué? Oh, yo es que soy más mocas, pero también están geniales. Creo.

-Nunca lo he probado… ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Has pensado en presentarte al musical de este año?

-¿El musical? No lo sé, todavía lo estoy pensando. He oído decir que será _Grease_ o _West Side Story_, con lo cual tengo pocas posibilidades de conseguir algún papel… Como mucho el de Teen Angel, y eso sería sólo una escena. A mí me gustaría que hicieran algo más del estilo de _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_, Daniel Radcliffe lo hizo genial.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta Daniel Radcliffe? ¡No sabía que tú también eras fan de _Harry Potter_! ¡Sería perfecto que lo hicieran!

-Blaine, ¿vienes? –grito Rachel con su voz de pito desde la mesa en la que se había sentado con sus amigos.

-Ya voy. Lo siento Kurt. Por cierto, ¿te apetecería venir a una fiesta en mi casa? Es este sábado, y si vienes, te enseñaré mi caja en edición especial de todas las películas de _Harry Potter_. ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Yo? ¿En tu fiesta? –sí, estaba pasando. Blaine Devon Anderson le acababa de invitar a su casa, el sábado. Vale, sí, era una fiesta, y Rachel y Finn estarían por ahí, pero era Blaine, tenía que ir sí o sí-. ¡Sí, claro que sí! –"Kurt, relájate"- Quiero decir, sí, bueno, supongo que el sábado lo tendré libre.

-¡Perfecto! Te espero el sábado ahí, ¿vale? ¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!

-¡Blaine, cariño!

-Ya voy. Ahora sí que me tengo que ir. Te espero, ¿vale? Hasta el sábado.

En esos instantes, Kurt Hummel no existía. El que estaba delante del camarero pelirrojo del Lima Bean era sólo su cuerpo, pero su cerebro ya no estaba ahí, había subido al cielo, con los ángeles. No se lo podía creer, iba a ir a su casa. Y encima le había invitado él, no Rachel o Finn, no, Blaine, lo cual hacía que se pusiera más nervioso todavía.

-Son 8,50 –dijo el camarero, cansado de la mirada perdida del chico.

-Sí, claro. Perdona, ¿crees que debería llevar algún regalo a un chico que me ha invitado a una fiesta o eso sólo se hace con los cumpleaños de tus tías?


	3. I want you, I do!

El mueble que más le gustaba a Kurt de su habitación era su cama. La consiguió en una subasta y se enamoró de ella cuando vio lo bien que quedaba con sus cortinas, pero ese sábado ya estaba cansado de pasar la mañana sentado en una esquina pensando. Nunca madrugaba los sábados y ese lo hizo. Noah Puckerman no podía con él, pero los nervios podían con Kurt Hummel. Blaine le había dicho que se acercara a su casa sobre las cinco de la tarde, pero él no podía esperar hasta tan tarde. Se pasó la mañana pensando en lo que vestiría y en la gente que estaría invitada. Sabía perfectamente que no se encontraría con gente como Tina o Artie, sabía que ahí estaría toda la horda de animadoras de Quinn Fabray, los amigos de Finn y Rachel Berry pululando por ahí, mientras abrazaba a Blaine, besaba a Blaine, cantaba dúos románticos de los ochenta con Blaine y no se separaría de él ni para ir al lavabo. Maldita Rachel Berry…

El único que tenía los nervios a flor de piel en la residencia Hummel-Hudson era Kurt. También hay que decir que hasta el mediodía, su casa estaba vacía. Sus padres estaban de viaje y Finn tenía partido, así que hasta la hora de la comida, no habría nadie en casa, por eso, Kurt aprovecho y se dio un baño con sales y aromas para relajarse un poco y pensar en el conjunto que llevaría esa noche. ¿Si llevaba el poncho color crema sería mucho? ¿Haría calor en casa de Blaine? ¿De qué color serían sus cortinas? Prefería pensar en el tono de las cortinas y de la moqueta antes que en Blaine. Al acabar la ducha, era otra persona. Ya no estaba tan terriblemente nervioso. Iba a ver una colección en edición especial de Harry Potter, lo que haría con Mercedes o cualquiera de sus amigos. Y la ropa… Seguro que encontraba el conjunto perfecto sin darle más vueltas.

A la hora de la comida, entró Finn por la puerta de la cocina. Habían perdido, como de costumbre, pero Finn estaba molesto por otra cosa que no parecía que tuviera que ver el fútbol.

-Kurt, ¿es verdad que Blaine te ha invitado a su fiesta? –preguntó, al cabo de un buen rato.

-Sí, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? –ya sabía que era raro que le invitasen, pero su hermano parecía que no se lo creyera.

-Nada, es que Quinn me lo ha comentado esta mañana en el partido y bueno, pensaba que se estaba riendo de mí. Quiero decir, nunca te he visto en una fiesta y bueno… Pensaba que mentía.

-Pues no, Blaine me invitó el otro día en el Lima Bean –si decía eso era porque estaba molesto. Todavía no había llegado a la fiesta y parecía que no fuera ni creíble que Blaine le había invitado.

-Me parece bien. ¿Irás con alguien?

-No, ¿por?

-Nada, es que Rachel se ha puesto mala y no podrá ir y bueno, sobra un sitio en mi coche. Si quieres puedes ir conmigo y así no coges el tuyo.

Un momento… Primero Blaine le invita a su fiesta y ahora Rachel no puede ir. _"Señor, sabes que no soy muy creyente, básicamente porque tus amigos piensan que soy un pecador, pero gracias por este milagro"_. La tarde se presentaba perfecta.

Antes de las cinco, Finn salió de casa y recogió de camino a Quinn y a sus amigas. Unos minutos más tarde, salió él. Para ser sinceros, ya no estaba nervioso. Estaba ansioso. Se preguntaba cómo sería la casa de los señores Anderson, se preguntaba cómo sería su habitación, se preguntaba qué ropa llevaría Blaine para la ocasión. Se preguntaba tantas cosas…

A los diez minutos, consiguió aparcar detrás de la casa de Blaine y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. No había ningún ruido de fiesta adolescente descontrolada y pensó que era normal. Blaine era muy pulcro, jamás se emborracharía ni la montaría tipo American Pie, con sexo y cerveza por doquier.

Le abrió la puerta Blaine, con un cárdigan rojo con rayas negras que Kurt ya le había visto puesto varias veces.

-¡Kurt! ¡Gracias por venir! Pasa, todavía no hay mucha gente, sólo Santana, Brittany y Sam.

-He traído esto, pensaba que lo podíamos utilizar, en mi casa no bebemos.

-Muchas gracias, lo pondré con todas las bebidas – cogió las botellas de sidra que le ofrecía Kurt y bajaron al garaje -. Chicos, ha llegado Kurt.

-¿Qué traes ahí Anderson? –preguntó Santana mientras miraba a Kurt con una mirada que decía _"no sé qué pintas tú aquí"_.

-Es sidra. Para empezar no está mal, ¿no creéis? Voy a preparar el escenario mientras llegan los otros. Kurt, ¿me ayudas?

-Claro.

-¿Te gustaría cantar algo después conmigo? Había pensado cantar con Rachel _"Don't you want me"_ de The Human League, pero como puedes apreciar, no ha podido venir. ¿La podrías cantar tú conmigo?

-No sé… Creo que no podría, aquí no… -¡**claro que quería cantar con él**, pero no delante de todo el mundo! Y menos una canción de amor.

-Te dejaré que practiques 20 minutos. Cuando estemos todos, abriremos nosotros la noche de karaoke. ¿Te parece bien? No quiero un no por respuesta, ¿me escuchas Hummel?

-Entonces no me queda otra, Anderson – y Blaine sonrió. Y Kurt volvió a morir. Y Finn y los otros entraron por la puerta del garaje y Kurt deseó que se le tragara la tierra.

Exactamente, 20 minutos después, Blaine se subió al escenario para abrir la noche de karaoke, así era como él llamaba quedar con sus amigos un sábado a beber y cantar en su garaje.

-Chicos, sentaos. Brittany, deja los adornos de Navidad, no hay nuevos desde la última vez. Ven y siéntate. Bien, empezaremos esta noche de karaoke con una baja de última hora. Como sabéis, Rachel no ha podido venir pero Kurt me acompañará en mi dueto de todos los sábados. Si os parece bien, y si no también, empezaremos con _"Don't You Want Me"_, un aplauso para Kurt Hummel.

Ese dúo había sido todavía más genial de lo que había imaginado. Blaine cuando cantaba imponía y a la vez enamoraba, lo que hacía que Kurt se derritiera. Al terminar, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a emocionarse. Blaine le abrazó.

-Siguiente. Quinn, ¿tú tenías algo preparado? –preguntó él, pero Kurt todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. La mejor canción de su vida.

Después de unas cuantas canciones, Blaine volvió a subir al escenario.

-Y ahora, para cerrar esta sesión, Sam, Noah y yo hemos preparado algo especial. Para todas vosotras, chicas.

Eso ya era el colmo. Tres chicos, entre ellos Blaine, cantando _"Do you think I'm sexy?"_. La canción era interesante a la par que divertida. Pero todavía no se podía creer los movimientos de stripper que dominaban los tres. El público estaba formado por las chicas pidiendo que se quitarán las camisetas y los chicos riéndose de lo ridículos que parecían. Luego estaba Kurt, que formaba parte del público neutro, se ría y los animaba por igual.

Una vez acabada la actuación, recibieron un millón de aplausos porque, bueno, la actuación se lo merecía. No todos los días dos jugadores de fútbol y el chico más perfecto de la tierra bailan y cantan cual stripper. Entonces, un Blaine ebrio lo agarró del brazo y lo subió por las escaleras para llevarle a su habitación.

-Te va a encantar, seguro. Quiero que sepas que esa caja forma parte de mis horrocruxes, junto con algún autógrafo que tengo por ahí.

Kurt y Blaine estuvieron un rato largo pegando chillidos dignos de fan de Justin Bieber cada vez que abrían un cajón más de la caja. La habitación de Blaine era tal y como Kurt había pensado que sería, sobria pero estilosa. A Kurt no le importaba dormir ahí para siempre.

-Kurt, me lo he pasado muy bien cantando contigo. ¿Te parecería bien cantarla otra vez en el Glee club?

-Eh… Sí, ¿por qué no? Yo también me lo he pasado bien y la canción me gusta.

-Entonces es perfecto –Blaine le agarró de la cara y lo atrajo hacia sí y le besó en los labios.


	4. It's my lifeConfessions Part I

_**NOTA: Está escrito en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Kurt Hummel.**_

¿Se había parado el mundo? ¿Era todo mentira? ¿Estaba soñando? ¡No! Era verdad, era todo real. Estaba ahí, en la habitación de Blaine, y los labios de Blaine, en los míos. Demasiada adrenalina en mi cuerpo. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Era mi primer beso y encima se lo estaba dando el autor de sus sueños húmedos. Había soñado tantas veces aquella situación que ahora le parecía que todo era mentira. Hasta que algo u alguien hizo que despertara de mi sueño. Blaine se separó torpemente de mí y apartó la vista hacia la puerta.

-¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Blaine, con un tono entre sorprendido, confuso y angustiado.

Mierda. Rachel Berry estrella invitada en mi primer beso. Y encima con su novio hetero. O no tan hetero..

-Blaine, te echaba de menos. Mis padres se fueron al cine y me dejaron sola en casa. ¡Y con fiebre! ¿Sabes lo que puede significar eso? Necesito un abrazo.

¿Y yo qué pintaba ahí? Estaba pasando vergüenza. Por un momento, una parte de mi cabeza se imaginó una situación en la que Blaine echaba a Rachel de casa, alegando que se lo estaba pasando genial conmigo y que ahora no le podía abrazar porque tenía que acabar un asunto. ¿Ingenuo yo? Así que me escabullí mientras esos dos se abrazaban. En el umbral de la habitación, me giré y miré a Blaine. Tenía los ojos encendidos y me pedía perdón con esa cara de perrito que siempre pone.

El lunes siguiente, intenté evitar a Blaine a toda costa. Nadie preguntó sobre la fiesta y nadie preguntó sobre mí. En el Glee club, Blaine y no pidió permiso para cantar nuestra canción y nadie habló sobre las actuaciones del karaoke. Mejor para mí. Pero él parecía triste. Parecía distante, era como si algo no fuera bien en él. Intentaba camuflarlo con sus técnicas dramáticas, pero yo sabía que algo le pasaba.

Aquella tarde, fui al Lima Bean. No quería estar en casa con Finn haciendo ruido ni en el centro comercial, donde seguro que me encontraría con algún conocido. Así que fui, me senté a leer una revista y bebí un café.

-Kurt, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

El día había estado normal, pensaba que iba a ir a peor, y entonces, **CHAS**, Blaine Anderson aparece por arte de magia delante de ti y quiere sentarse en tu mesa.

-Eh… Sí, claro.

-Gracias. ¿Te pasa algo? Estabas hoy muy raro. ¿Es por lo del sábado?

-Puede parecer que sí, pero hay más cosas.

-Estoy encantado de escucharte.

-Blaine, ese fue mi primer beso. Y encima fuiste tú. E ibas borracho, lo cual no mejora nada. ¿Sabes? Me encantas. Me encanta cantar contigo, me encanta escucharte cantar, me encanta este look de niño de primaria que siempre llevas. Me encantas y siempre pensé que esto no ocurriría, y me duele que mi primer beso haya sido contigo, porque tienes novia. Sé que todo ha sido una ilusión de niño pequeño y ya está, me voy a olvidar de todo lo que ha pasado. No quiero recordarlo.

Mientras, Blaine me miraba con los ojos como platos. Yo no sabía si estaba pensando que estaba chiflado y que era un iluso o directamente que era el ser más gay de la tierra.

-Creo que llego tarde. Me tengo que ir.

-No, espera un momento. Kurt, siéntate, quiero hablar –y me senté, no podía ser cobarde otra vez e irme porque sí-. Eres el ser más perfecto de este instituto. Me conmueves, Kurt, y todo lo que sé de ti me gusta. Tú me encantas, pero no soy tan valiente como tú. Kurt, a mi padre no le gusta que esté en el Glee club, imagínate como se pondría si le digo que estoy enamorado de ti –ya lo había visto todo. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo él, era todo muy precipitado – Kurt, me importas, eres la persona que más importa, más que Rachel y mis padres. Ya sé que no hablamos mucho, pero es porque yo soy un cagado que no se atreve a acercarse a ti en el instituto. Kurt, si tuviera el valor que tú tienes, ahora mismo te volvería a besar. Y lo haría una y otra vez. Porque te quiero. Y sé que te lo debería haber dicho antes, pero no podía. Es muy difícil ser gay en el instituto y he visto cómo o has pasado, por eso estoy con Rachel, pero es todo una mentira para que nos dejen en paz. Si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para decírselo a todo el mundo, te cantaría la canción más bonita de amor delante de todos, pero siento decepcionarte. **_Ojalá llegue ese momento y todos lo sepan._**


	5. You should be dancing

-¿A ti no te dan ganas de viajar a los setenta? –dijo Blaine, mientras bailaba al ritmo de su equipo de música –. Te juro que algún día crearé una máquina para poder viajar en el tiempo y nos quedaremos eternamente ahí.

-Bueno, bailaremos y crearemos tendencia, ¿no? Yo no me voy de ahí sin pisar el Londres hippie.

-Iremos a donde tú quieras.

Blaine había engañado a Kurt. Después de aquel día en el Lima Bean, no habían vuelto a hablar como antes. Kurt estaba muy cortado por lo que Blaine le había dicho. Jamás se había imaginado que Blaine sintiera esas cosas. No era porque le pareciera imposible que Blaine sintiera algo tan profundo por alguien, era porque lo sentía por él.

-Blaine, ¿no querías enseñarme tu idea para los regionales? –Kurt estaba entre molesto e impaciente. Si le había llevado ahí para verle bailar estaba bien, pero le había engañado, ¿no?

-Sí, claro. Estaba calentando. ¿Qué te parecería "Fiebre del sábado noche"? Bueno, tú sabes de tendencias y sabes que lo vintage se lleva, ¿no? Pues algo más vintage que John Travolta no hay. ¿Te apuntas?

-Me impresionas, Blaine Anderson. Jamás pensé que un chico de 17 años que viste siempre como en el siglo XIX fuera fan de los setenta. Y sí, me parece una idea increíble. ¿Tienes algo pensado?

-De momento, he pensado en el número solista que voy a presentar delante del Glee. "You should be dancing".

-Vale, sí, acepto. Voto a favor de que la cantes delante de toda América si hace falta.

-¿Te gusta? –la cara de Blaine era una simple sonrisa y sus ojos lo único que hacían era brillar.

-¿Claro? ¿A quién no?

-Me encantas –los labios de los dos chicos se juntaron. Blaine ayudó a Kurt a que se tumbara en su cama mientras él se quitaba el suéter sudado. "Si sudas, quiere decir que lo has hecho bien", se decía siempre a sí mismo.

Kurt se dejaba hacer, pero tenía miedo. "Mierda, ¿qué hace? ¿Y si sólo soy un experimento suyo? ¿Y eso de ahí es su móvil?". Blaine ya le estaba desabrochando el cardigan cuando su móvil vibró, y no, no estaba en su pantalón.

-Mierda. Es Rachel. Lo siento. Dice que si he visto la oferta en calcetines de GAP. Le diré que me traiga algo. ¿Tú quieres? Te los regalo.

-No, gracias.

-Le diré que sólo un paquete entonces. Bueno, por dónde íbamos…

-No, Blaine, para. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos? Me he perdido.

-¿Eres virgen? –Blaine se ruborizó. ¿Eso era un sí? Jamás lo hubiera pensado… -Yo sí. Por eso me da cosa estar así, ¿sabes? ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? –la voz de Kurt era entrecortada. No sabía si lo que estaba diciendo podía herir los sentimientos de Blaine o los suyos propios, jamás había estado en una situación como esa.

-Vaya, no pensaba que pudieras cuestionar mi honor, Kurt Hummel –dijo Blaine, mientras se reía – Sí, todavía lo soy.

-¿Pero Rachel?

-¿Rachel? Kurt, a lo más lejos que llegué con ella fue a tocarle el pecho, pero sobre el sujetador. Decía que estaba "experimentando" y supongo que yo también, porque no me lo pasé bien. Fue muy raro. Te voy a decir un secreto, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿vale?

Kurt dijo que sí con la cabeza mientras en su mente no había nada más que la escena que le acababa de describir. Y pensar que esas manos habían tocado cosas peores…

-Rachel es lesbiana, y todavía no lo sabe. No lo sabe porque no ha experimentado. O porque no quiere abrir los ojos. ¿Sabes por qué idolatra tanto a Quinn? Porque está enamorada de ella hasta los huesos. Y no lo aguanta más, por eso accedí a salir con ella. Se llama tapadera. ¿Entiendes el por qué de esta relación tan bizarra con ella? El otro día, en mi casa, no me atreví a decirle lo que hacía contigo porque estaba asustado, no porque no quisiera. Además, no sabía quién llamaba a la puerta.

Rachel Berry lesbiana. Rachel Berry, la que no había dejado en paz a Finn desde que entraron al instituto. Kurt no se lo podía creer. Y encima estaba enamorada de Quinn.

-No sé muy bien qué responder a todo esto…

-No digas nada y volvamos a donde estábamos.


	6. Dream On

-Ugghh... Kurt, no se te da nada mal...No pares –dijo Blaine sonriendo en el cuello de Kurt, deseando poder violarlo. Y Kurt deseaba que lo hiciese. Deseaba hacer cualquier cosa en el aquel momento con él.

_"Kurt, baja"_

-No pares, te quiero.

_"Kurt, se te va a enfriar…"_

-Me encantas…

_"Kurt, venga, te llevo llamando desde hace un buen rato"_

Y Kurt pegó un saltó desde la cama hacia su armario. Lo había soñado todo y lo peor era que le había gustado. _"Eso es lo que pasa cuando te tiras toda la tarde en la habitación del Gorrión…"_. Cogió el conjunto que había preparado la noche anterior y que había dejado cuidadosamente en la silla. Se empezó a poner los pitillos cuando se encontró con un problema mayor en su ecuador _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ojalá hubiera un programador de sueños"_ maldijo Kurt mientras pensaba en su sueño húmedo.

-Kurt, si quieres que te lleve a… Perdón, ya está, no miro. ¿A vosotros también…?

-¿Perdona? –Kurt acabó de abrocharse los pantalones mientras él estaba cada vez más ruborizado. Su hermanastro Finn le acababa de ver con una mano dentro de los pantalones y con un gran bulto asomando que no le dejaba abrochárselos. Era, cuanto menos, raro.

-¿Vosotros también podéis soñar cosas? Ya sabes… Cosas…

-Finn, no hay un censor de sueños gay. Sueñas lo que tu subconsciente tiene programado y luego pasa lo que pasa.

-¿Y puedo preguntarte qué ha sido? Porque eso pequeño no ha sido.

-Finn… No sé muy bien cómo contestarte a ese comentario.

-Cuando sueño con Quinn… Pues bueno, es lo normal, es mi novia, y encima la presidenta del club de la castidad… Pero a veces sueño con Rachel y es muy raro. Porque es Rachel, y porque es la novia de Blaine, ¿sabes? Me siento como si traicionara a mi amigo. Y en fin... Es Rachel, ¿sabes? Bueno, puede que no lo sepas. Supongo que tú no la verás igual...

-Pero no lo haces, ¿no? –dijo Kurt, mientras pasaba por la cabeza su suéter favorito, el que olía a Blaine – pues no te preocupes. Y no, no sé cómo ves a Rachel y tampoco me interesa. Y ahora, a desayunar.

*EN CLASE*

-Y entonces le podemos poner unas cuantas cruces a la blusa, ¿no? –Tina discutía con Kurt sobre la nueva blusa que se acababa de comprar. El chico escuchaba atentamente, las ideas de Tina eran buenas, pero faltaba perfilar algún detalle.

-No está mal, pero yo...- algo en su cuello hizo que dejara de hablar.

-Buenos días, señorito Kurt Hummel, ¿preparado para un día setentero? Le espero en la sala de ensayo.

Le acababa de morder el cuello delante de todo el pasillo. Vale, puede que nadie se haya fijado, sólo él, y Tina, pero lo había hecho, lo cual le emocionaba mucho. Mucho no, muchísimo.

-Kurt Hummel ha empezado bien el día, ¿no crees? –le dijo la chica a Kurt.

-Demasiado bien.

-¿Y eso qué ha sido Kurt? ¿Desde cuándo os lleváis así de bien?

-Pues no sé a qué ha venido… Está muy amable conmigo últimamente. No me quejo.

-Ojalá alguien estuviera igual de feliz conmigo –dijo Tina, mientras caminaban a clase entre risas.

Una vez ya en clase de Biología, el móvil de Kurt vibró. Era de mala educación sacarlo porque sí en medio de una clase, pero estaban haciendo prácticas y la profesora no estaba atenta en quién miraba su Twitter y quién no… Así que abrió el mensaje y…

"Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche soñando, ¿te apetece quedar en mi casa después de clase? -Blaine"


	7. Bring him home

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? –Blaine y Kurt habían ido a casa del primero después de clase. Kurt pensaba que volvería a pasar lo de la última vez, pero no fue así. Nadie salió herido.

-No sé, es tu casa…

-Bueno, ¿te apetece ver alguna película? Tengo desde clásicos Disney hasta la última de X-men.

-No sé… ¿Y si mejor…salimos?

-¡Fantástico! ¿Te apetece ir a ver _El Hobbit_? Amo a Martin Freeman. ¿Has visto lo bien qué actúa ese hombre? ¡Me encanta en _Love Actually_!

Blaine acababa de aceptar. Blaine quería que le vieran en público con Kurt, no le importaba. Es más, parecía emocionado con la idea de salir y pasear. Y encima, había nombrado una de sus películas favoritas. Seguro que estaba soñando.

-¿Porque sale desnudo? –preguntó el ojiazul con una risa traviesa.

-¿Perdona? Es un gran actor, tanto si hace de actor porno como si hace de habitante de Hobbiton.

-Bueno, llevas razón, pero ya la he visto… ¿Podemos ir a ver _Los Miserables_?

-Me parece bien. Permite que pague yo, una velada con Hugh Jackman de ese tamaño es digna de todo un señor.

-Gracias, señor Anderson. Le estoy muy agradecido.

_***Una vez en el cine…***_

-¿Crees que Anne Hathaway bordará su papel? –preguntó Blaine, por sacar un tema. Sinceramente, su vena artística no estaba activada. No esa tarde. Si había accedido a ir a ver el musical con Kurt era por otros fines no artísticos.

-Hathaway nunca me ha gustado. Es raro, porque he visto casi toda su filmografía. He leído por ahí que es… muy orgullosa, una diva. Sinceramente, estoy aquí por Hugh Jackman y Eddie Redmayne…

-Yo estoy aquí por ti- Blaine le cogió de la mano a Kurt. Él sintió como una chispa que le activaba todo el cuerpo y le ponía en guardia. Por una parte, quería que la gente viera que Blaine y él se querían, pero por otra… No quería que nadie tomara represalias. A la vez pensaba por qué hacía eso, después se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sitio público, sí, pero con las luces apagadas, con lo cual eso ayudaría a poder hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente. Como en su sueño.

-Blaine, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, adelante.

-¿Qué soñaste anoche? Ya sabes, tu mensaje…

-Te vas a reír, pero justamente esta situación. Bueno, en realidad era un poco más para mayores de edad, pero sí. Tú y yo, en el cine. Perdona que me sonroje, ¿por qué me preguntas esto?

-¿De veras? Blaine, entiende que esto es muy raro para mí. Encima hoy he soñado que te masturbaba. Y te encantaba. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Lo soltó todo de un tirón. Tenía que decírselo a alguien y mira tú por dónde… Ahí estaba Blaine. Tenía que decirlo, pero sin que sonara muy verde, tenía que quitarle importancia para que no pensara que se había pasado el día con esa imagen de ellos dos desnudos en la cabeza.

-Kurt, no sé qué tienes en tu subconsciente, pero me conmueve poder salir en tus sueños. Sigue así, y cuéntame lo que ocurra en ellos. Yo haré lo mismo, ¿trato hecho?

Kurt se quedó sin habla. Primero, por el simple hecho de haber sido capaz de explicarle el sueño bizarro que había tenido, y después por la reacción que había tenido Blaine.

-Porcelana, no sé qué trato tienes con Blaine porque yo en tus conversaciones que rebosan lentejuelas no me meto, pero yo de ti le contestaría si no quieres conocer la furia de tita Tana.

-¿Santana? –gritaron los dos chicos pasmados a la vez.

-Ya nos conocemos, no os emocionéis tanto…

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces viendo un musical? –preguntó Kurt Hummel, gran abogado defensor de las piezas musicales en el cine.

-Estoy aquí para entender lo que sentís tú y la Berry cada vez que veis una cosa así. Sinceramente, la peli todavía no ha empezado y ya me he cansado. ¿Sabéis qué? Decidle adiós a Santana, me voy a ver Crepúsculo. Por lo menos ahí mi coeficiente intelectual aumenta cada vez que una cría chilla.

-Qué disfrutes –le deseó Blaine a la chica, tan cordial como siempre.

-Pues ella se lo pierde…

-Mejor, así podremos admirar mejor la belleza de la película, ¿no crees?

-Sí, creo… - Kurt no estaba tranquilo. En un sitio público, con Blaine… Santana ya les había visto. ¿Había alguien más por ahí? ¿Había salido Santana a por más compañeros para reírse de ellos?

-Kurt, ¿te importa que te bese? La luz de la pantalla en tu piel hace que estés irresistible y uno tiene sus necesidades.

Los ojos de Kurt bajo la luz de la pantalla se abrieron como platos. Una mezcla entre adrenalina, emoción endulzada por el musical y sus palabras y sangre bajó a su ecuador.

-Que le den a Jean Valjean y a Víctor Hugo.


	8. Tell us

_**Este capítulo es algo experimental, pido perdón por si está mal escrito, demasiada adrenalina en mi cuerpo mientras leía. Sé que os interesa porque en este fandom, interesa, y sí, habrá sexo. Si me apuráis, en el próximo capítulo, aunque aviso de que dejara mucho que desear (por mis artes literarias, no por la acción, más de un pagaría por ser Kurt o Blaine...). Nada más. Si os ha gustado, comentad. Love you xoxo**_

-Entonces quedamos en que Amanda Seyfried sólo nos gusta en _Mean Girls_, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kurt, entre risas. Era obvio que no habían prestado mucha atención a la película, los dos llevaban los labios hinchados y dormidos por pasarse una parte importante de la película dándose besos.

-Efectivamente, es su mejor papel. Me lo he pasado genial contigo. Cuando quieras volvemos a ver _Los Miserables_. Escucha, no hay nadie en mi casa hoy, ¿te apetecería venir a cenar?

-¿A cenar? - le extrañaba la invitación. Jamás imaginó que Blaine supiera cocinar, lo veía como al típico chico al que Rachel le hacía galletitas con formas de animales para felicitarle por una buena actuación -. Claro, pero antes tendré que llamar a casa para avisar.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor y decirle a tus padres que en vez de ir a mi casa vas a la de Mercedes? No quiero que Finn se entere. Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

Exacto, ahí estaba él con sus ojos y sus cejas destrozando la invitación perfecta. Estaba tardando en chafarle la noche. Sí, le estaba invitando a su casa, pero sin que nadie más se enterase. Kurt se estaba hartando un poco. Quería salir con Blaine sin que él pasara por un apuro. En fin, era más gay que el 4 de julio y le quería, no necesitaba nada más para ir a ver un musical lleno de actores guapos sin querer parecer hetero.

-No, tranquilo, lo entiendo –lo entendía pero no estaba de acuerdo. A Blaine le encantaba pasarse la tarde _experimentando_ con él, pero nadie más podía saber sobre sus clases de anatomía, y eso no le gustaba. Se estaba cansando y no quería, porque Blaine le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había pensado que sentiría y además le hacía sudar.

-Mira quién ha acabado de ver el musical más gay del año, el joven Burt Reynolds… -dijo Santana, intentando ser graciosa.

-¿Te ha gustado la película, Santana?

-Blaine, me ha encantado. Me ha entusiasmado que por fin se acabara esta gran bola de purpurina que ha triunfado película sí, película también. Si al menos fueran guapos, entendería el éxito, pero la chica tiene cara de acabar oler un cubo de basura. No tiene culo y se mueve como un pato. Hasta Artie y su silla de ruedas es más sexy que ella.

-Creo que me has convencido para ver la saga entera. Una chica sin encanto alguno es lo que necesito yo ahora mismo.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso con Berry? Normal, si vais los dos perdiendo más aceite por los pasillos que la furgoneta de los Village People…

-No te permito que hables así de Kurt.

-No hablaba de Kurt, hablaba de ti y de Rachel. Vaya, vaya… Así que el problema en el paraíso es que sois la pareja más gay de todo Ohio…

-Escucha, no sé qué te parecerá esto a ti, pero ya viste lo que le pasó a Kurt el año pasado y ninguno de los queremos correr el mismo riesgo. Te agradeceríamos mucho que no dijeses nada a nadie. Será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo? –casi le había faltado llorar para que Santana no dijera nada. Blaine tenía miedo de que todo el mundo se enterara, y ya no se refería a la gente de su instituto, le preocupaba lo que pensase su padre, el cual no estaba contento con la idea de que a su hijo le gustase más bailar que jugar a la Play y ver porno, como hacen los chicos de su edad.

-Será nuestro gran secreto gay. Confía en mí.

-¿Te puedo preguntar por qué haces esto? –dijo Blaine extrañado. Eran palabras muy amables para salir de la boca de la animadora.

-Porque no soy una perra como todos piensan, sólo quería advertiros de que por lo menos, en mi radar gay, estáis fichados y que los demás no tardarán en darse cuenta. ¿Estás con Hummel?

-No sé qué decirte. Me encantaría estar con él y poder ir a clase cogido de la mano de mi novio y dejar la mentira de Blainchel, que no va a ninguna parte. Pero tú y todos los del instituto habéis visto que no es fácil salir del armario en este pueblo.

-¿No has aprendido nada del Glee o qué? Tienes que ser tú mismo, tanto si eres gay como si eres un dinosaurio y te encantaría comerte a Rachel cada vez que abre la boca para decir una tontería egoísta de las suyas. Sinceramente, yo soy Kurt y no dejo que me trates así. Él se moriría por ti, y mírate, dándote el lote en el cine porque las luces están apagadas y porque nadie de este instituto de pueblo verá la película.

-Llevas razón –tenía que admitirlo. Kurt le hacía sentirse genial, pero no era capaz de admitir delante de todo el mundo lo mucho le quería desde que entró en el club.

-Avisado quedas Anderson. Como te vuelva a ver a escondidas con él, se lo diré al instituto. Por lo menos, admite delante de tus amigos, del Glee que eres gay. Eso sería un gran paso. No sé, haz algo. ¿Y por qué cada vez que veo tu cara de perrito perdido tengo ganas de pegarte?

-No sé, pero tranquila, pronto dejarás de ser violenta conmigo y me amarás.


	9. Because of the layers

**_Pido perdón por no haber subido, pero los exámenes me matan_**.

Kurt y Blaine preparaban la mesa del comedor de los Anderson como un matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera lo bien que se sentían en aquel momento. Blaine había preparado una cena que tenía muy buena pinta, gracias a la ayuda de Kurt. Estaba claro que Anderson no se podía dedicar a la cocina…

-Kurt, deja ya las servilletas. Las vamos a ensuciar igualmente…

-Lo siento, es tu casa.

-Siéntate ya, vamos a cenar.

-¿No te sientes como en una comedia de situación? Podríamos ser la pareja gay de "Modern Family", pero sin hija vietnamita.

-Me pido ser Cameron –bromeó Blaine.

-Te dejo ser quién tú quieras. Eso sí, el vestuario lo llevaría yo.

-Kurt, no sé por qué te preocupas por nuestro vestuario cuando lo que yo quiero hacer ahora mismo es arrancarte la ropa –en los ojos de Blaine sólo se veía luz y eso asustaba a Kurt.

-Pero no puedes…

-Claro que no puedo –Kurt se relajó un poco -. Llevas muchas capas siempre y no resulta cómodo ni rápido tener estos arrebatos espontáneos cuando llevas cinco camisetas encima, pero ahora tenemos tiempo.

-Blaine, ya sabes que no podemos. Creo que te lo tomas todo en coña.

-Kurt, no sé por qué crees eso. Dame la mano – el chico vaciló pero al final se la acabó dando -. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, mañana, delante de todo el Glee Club, te cantaré la canción más bonita del mundo y le diré a todo el mundo lo perfecto que eres para mí. ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece increíble, Blaine Devon Anderson.

-¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre? –dijo el chico sonriendo con la mano de Kurt en la suya.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes el mío? –y le cogió del cuello y le arrastró hacia él para besarle con fuerza.

Kurt jamás pensaba que acabaría en una situación como esa. Había subido encima de la mesa y Blaine le mordía el cuello, como hizo en el pasillo, pero esa vez era mucho más pegajoso y hacía más calor.

-Kurt, la próxima vez acuérdate de no traer un suéter tan difícil de quitar.

-Es de Marc Jacobs, me ha costado una pasta.

-Felicita a Marc Jacobs de mi parte porque no puedo hacer lo que quiero.

Blaine, frustrado, empezó a pasar la mano por debajo de todas las camisas, suéteres y cardigans que llevaba el otro chico. Notó como Kurt se estremecía por cada centímetro que sus dedos recorrían de su abdomen. Cansado de que Kurt no se moviera, se quitó su camisa.

-Qué edad tienes y qué deporte practicas, Blaine Anderson –dijo Kurt al ver el torso de Blaine. Para ser un "hobbit" como todos lo consideraban, no estaba nada mal debajo de la camisa "lo que te estás perdiendo, Rachel Berry".

-Será mejor que no hables.

Blaine cogió por la cintura a Kurt y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón. "Maldito Kurt y sus tendencias…" maldijo Blaine. En ningún momento, Kurt sintió miedo. Blaine le había dejado claro que ya no le daba miedo lo que pensaran los demás, ahora sólo quería estar con él, en esa mesa donde toda la familia Anderson cenaba, subido encima de ella, como cuando Blaine actuaba en el Glee y se subía encima del piano o de las sillas.

-Si no te gusta, avisa –y Blaine se agachó.

-Cómo voy a decirte que pares, por el amor de Sarah Jessica Parker…


	10. The new Hugh Jackman (?)

**Debo disculparme por tardar tanto en subir, pero como ya dije, los exámenes me pueden. Pero bueno, esta semana horrorosa ya se está acabando y aunque tendría que estar estudiando para dos exámenes _(kill me, please)_, he decidido escribir un rato y subirlo. Así que disfrutad y a morir se ha dicho, que esta noche por fin veremos Come What May. WE DID IT.**

Al día siguiente, Kurt entraba más feliz de lo normal por la puerta del McKinley. El sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban y él había tenido su primer contacto sexual. La vida le sonreía, ¿por qué no iba él a saludarla también? Había rejuvenecido dos años por lo menos. Su tez clara cada vez se estiraba más y más y dejaba al descubierto sus dientes rectos.

-¿Botas nuevas, Kurt? –preguntó Mercedes, al ver la sonrisa que llevaba el chico en la cara.

-Ni por asomo, he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida.

- Anoche no había maratón de _Sexo en Nueva York_, ¿verdad? No, peor, me perdí _El diablo viste de Prada_. Debiste haberme llamado.

-Mercedes, si alguna de esas dos ideas hubiera llegado a ocurrir, los dos hubiéramos acampado en mi salón. Fue algo mejor. Él –y señaló a Blaine, que estaba en la otra punta del pasillo con un polo y unos pitillo a juego, impoluto como siempre y con una sonrisa tan grande que se le salía de la cara. Hasta que una fuente de vivacidad y comentarios irritantes de sólo metro y medio le metió la lengua hasta la garganta. A Kurt le entraron arcadas. Esa boca perfecta, con esos labios carnosos y esos dientes fabulosos estuvo en sitios mejores.

-A esa cosa que le está chupando el alma no me refería –dijo Kurt, apartando la mirada de Blainchel.

(En la sala del club)

-Kurt, ¿te importaría venir un momento? –preguntó Blaine, apoyado en el piano. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no, con esos ojitos de perrito de peluche que ponía? -. ¿Te gusta Hugh Jackman?

Tenía que admitirlo. Blaine hacía que su cabeza volara por los aires y el oxígeno no viajase bien por su cuerpo. Era… irresistible.

-Eh… Sí, bueno, ¿a quién no? ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?

Con esos ojos y ese pelo engominado hubiera respondido que sí a cualquier cosa. _"Kurt, ¿te gusta el pene de Rasputín? –Sí, claro, ¿a quién no?"_, y todo sin darse cuenta.

-Simple curiosidad sobre tus gustos. Ya sabes lo mucho que me interesas. Será mejor que cojas un buen sitio, la canción que voy a cantar va a ser espectacular. Te doy mi palabra.

-Entonces será mejor que coja sitio –y Kut salió corriendo a pegar su culo a una de esas sillas baratas que tenían en el Glee.

-A ver chicos –dijo el señor Schuester al entrar por la puerta de la sala de ensayo-, esta semana no teníais tarea, pero Blaine me ha dado una idea.

-Gracias, Bilbo –dijo Puck, con asco.

-No os desaniméis, va a ser muy fácil. A ver Blaine, preséntate tú mismo.

-Buenas, como veis, sí, soy yo otra vez aquí a punto de dedicar una canción.

-Te quiero- susurró Rachel desde su sitio.

-Esta se la quiero dedicar al Blaine que se ha engañado durante toda su vida y que hasta hace apenas unas semanas no se atrevió a salir. Al Blaine que de verdad soy en mi lado oscuro.

-Espera, ¿estás hablando de un cambio de sexo? Mejor, ¿eres un superhéroe? Dime que no eres Iron Man, por favor- espetó Sam con ese tono infantil y sureño que siempre ponía cuando de hablar de Marvel se trataba.

-Mejor que eso Sam, ya no soy el chico de antes. He comprendido que tengo que dejar de ocultarme al mundo, ¿no? Tengo que seguir ejemplos como el de Kurt, tengo que demostrarle al mundo que no me importa lo que piensen de mí. Corrí una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo porque cansa –cada palabra que su boca soltaba hacía que los chicos y chicas del coro abrieran más los ojos como platos.

Kurt, te la dedico. Nadie más, en ningún lugar del mundo me hubiera animado a ser feliz como tú has hecho. Somos más que amigos. Eres mi válvula de escape. Ya sé que no soy Hugh Jackman, así que pido disculpas de antemano por el estropicio que voy a hacer ahora. Los de la primera fila, os invitaré a un té si os sentís mal cuando acabe.

Y estaba, el Blaine que se abría delante de sus amigos. Delante de las únicas personas de todo Ohio que le comprenderían. Kurt sabía que Blaine no quería correr riesgos y que por eso mismo jamás salían cogidos de la mano, pero eso iba a cambiar, ¿no? Estaba sentado delante del piano con unos pantalones dorados que dejaba poco a la imaginación y entonaba _Not the boy next door_.

Santana les miraba a los dos con una sonrisa. A veces, cuando Blaine hacía algún movimiento con su pelvis, la chica abría la boca hasta que sus mandíbulas se resentían y frenaban la caída. El resto del club eran risas, palmadas y caras de estupefacción.

¿Y Kurt? Kurt era más que una perdiz.


	11. Baby, it's cold outside

Había sido el mejor día de su vida. Kurt estaba estirado en su cama, con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo oscuro de su habitación. ¿Cómo iba a dormir después de todo lo que había pasado? Se sentía… querido. Y especial. Sentía que era la estrella que más brillaba en el firmamento, la estrella en la que sólo se había fijado Blaine. La gente sabía que no estaba enfermo, que no era un bicho raro, que era un humano más que se había enamorado de Blaine. Y Blaine de él. Y nadie les había insultado y nadie se lo había tomado mal, incluso Rachel se había tomado estupendamente lo de Blaine.

Eso preocupaba a Kurt, ¿era una estrategia para hacerles daño desde las sombras o ella también iba a sincerarse con el mundo? Se los imaginaba a los cuatro (Blaine, Rachel, Quinn y él) viviendo en un loft de Nueva York, pasando los largos días fríos viendo musicales románticos. De verdad deseaba que Rachel también expresara los sentimientos porque, aunque el 99% de las veces era irritable, le acababas cogiendo cariño. Sí, tenía que admitir que, más de una vez, cuando le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla a Blaine, le había echado una maldición por pura envidia. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, ¿no?

Harto de mirar tontamente el techo y de pensar en el escuadrón gay que formaría en Nueva York, cogió el iPhone de su mesita de noche. Chafardear un poco Twitter y jugar algo al Angry Birds le distraerían de sus pensamientos gays que a veces rozaban lo porno. Y era normal. No todos los días Blaine Anderson se viste de Peter Allen y baila delante de ti, ¿no?

_"Interesante, un mensaje de Blaine Anderson"_, pensó el chico cuando desbloqueo la pantalla.

**_"¿Quieres ser mi Rapunzel? Abre la ventana -B"_** Rezaba el mensaje.

Kurt, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la ventana. No se paró a pensar en el pijama que llevaba puesto ni en que estaba toda su familia durmiendo. Blaine le acababa de llamar, ¿a qué esperaba? Mientras, Blaine, vestido como siempre, le esperaba en el césped del jardín escarchado y sonreía mientras tiritaba de frío. Enero y Ohio no era una buena combinación.

Kurt corrió escaleras abajo y salió en busca de Blaine. Al verlo, Blaine no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Blaine no tuvo otra que separarse de Kurt y pedirle por favor que le dejara entrar.

Subieron las escaleras a trompicones y entre risitas. Las hormonas a esas horas estaban muy revolucionadas y no dejaban hacer las cosas bien. Menos mal que sus padres tenían el sueño profundo y que Finn a esas horas estaría con los auriculares viendo porno, por eso pudieron pasar a la habitación sin problemas. Por un segundo, Kurt se paró a pensar: ¿sus padres aprobarían eso? ¿Finn habría colado alguna noche a Quinn como acababa de hacer él con Blaine? No, Quinn no, ella es demasiado santa y lesbiana católica apostólica como para hacer algo así. Era joven y estaba en pijama con su novio gay. Dejó de pensar y metió a Blaine dentro.

-¿Así es la habitación de Kurt Hummel? Me gusta –mientras Blaine hablaba, el cuerpo de Kurt temblaba y no sabía si era por el frío, por lo nervioso que estaba o por lo nervioso que le ponía la camisa apretada de Blaine. No entendía como ese cuerpo pequeño le ponía tan nervioso.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué vienes a estas horas?

-Pensaba que jamás me lo preguntarías… No podía dormir. Creo que son problemas de mi colchón. ¿Puedo probar el tuyo? Tiene buena pinta.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Blaine ponía a Kurt más nervioso. Su cuerpo no podía remediar el choque que le causaba la voz de Blaine cuando susurraba en medio de la noche. Sólo en sus sueños había vivido esa situación y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-Por favor, dime que sí Kurt. Te juro que será magnífico.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto –y Blaine cogió del cuello del pijama a Kurt, apretó sus labios contra los de Kurt y no le soltó hasta que a uno de los dos les faltó el aire.

Kurt se apoyó en los hombros de Blaine y este aprovechó para dirigirlo hacia la cama. Su peso sobre el cuerpo de Kurt hizo que no se pudiera resistir más y le arrancó el pijama. Kurt, mientras, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en gatitos. _"Hay que pensar en otras cosas, Kurt. Cosas que… te corten el rollo_" le dijo Finn cuando le contó su secreto para no terminar antes de hora.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Voy muy rápido? Párame si lo crees, por favor –Blaine tenía más ganas que Kurt de estar en esa situación. Ya se había quitado la camisa y Kurt no lo podía soportar más. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No tenía por qué tener miedo de nada, ¿no? Agarró a Blaine del cinturón y se lo empezó a desabrochar. Cuando lo tenía todo desabrochado, tiró de él y lo tumbó en su cama. Pasó sus manos por su pelo y lo notó encrespado y rizado. La humedad había causado efectos en el pelo Anderson.

-¿Y este pelo? –dijo con una sonrisa que podía deshacer un iglú de lo seductora que era.

-No me lo tengas en cuenta, ¿vale? Ya sé que parezco Borat, pero he venido aquí a hacer arte y a ayudar a gente. ¿Me ayudas entonces tú a mí?

Y le ayudó. Kurt bajó su boca desde la de Blaine hasta sus pantalones. Le iba a devolver el favor.

-Kurt, si no quieres…

Kurt le puso la mano en sus labios y le calló. Ya estaba decidido. No podía soportarlo más, quería hacer algo. Quería seguir su ejemplo. Quería sentir a Blaine otra vez.


	12. I'll see you downstairs

Kurt siempre había querido que su vida pareciera musical llevado al cine. Y ahí estaba. En un restaurante de las afuera de Ohio, en una azotea, con luces de papel y carpas que recordaban sin pretenderlo a "Moulin Rouge". Y encima estaba cenando con Blaine. Kurt encontró por casualidad el sitio en Tumblr y no pudo evitar invitar a su novio.

Los dos querían que esa noche se recordara incluso más que la noche en la que Blaine apareció de la nada bajo su ventana o la que le besó por primera vez. Los ojos de Blaine brillaban con esa luz que sólo sus ojos pueden poner cuando Kurt está a su lado. Esa luz que jamás había visto en nadie. Esa luz fantástica que enamoraba a Kurt y a todo Ohio si se lo proponía, ya que Kurt había pillado a las chicas de la mesa de al lado del restaurante hablando de lo mono que era Blaine. El chico no podía pensar en que un día su novio, su primer amor de verdad, podría esfumarse. Él sabía que Blaine no era capaz de hacer nada de eso. Blaine era especial, era tan especial que ayudó a Rachel a que la gente se la tomara en serio y por eso fingió ser su novio, ¿no?

-Blaine, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la tarta? Podemos cambiarla –Blaine, tan considerado como siempre. Era un aspecto de su novio que a Kurt le preocupaba. Él era el considerado, pero ¿y él? ¿Quién era él?

-¿Rachel te dijo alguna vez lo de Quinn? –preguntó Kurt, con cautela. No quería hacer daño nadie, no quería hablar de cosas que pudieran acabar mal entre ellos dos, y menos si involucraban a otra gente.

-Bueno, cuando te dije que era una tapadera estaba bastante claro que sí, ¿no?

-¿Cómo accediste a salir con ella? Quiero decir, vaya, eres el hombre más considerado y romántico que hay en la Tierra. Mira cómo te mira todo el mundo. Podrías estar con la persona que te diera gana, ¿no? Y la elegiste a ella.

-Kurt, no pienses así. Me encanta cuando te preocupas, te salen unos hoyuelos muy monos cuando estás medio triste. Pero no la elegí a ella, te elegí a ti.

-Blaine, no quiero estar así, pero entiende que soy la envidia de este restaurante sólo por estar compartiendo una tarta con un hombre de metro setenta que viste pajarita siempre, día sí, día también. Un día descubriré de dónde sacas tantas.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kurt hacía que Blaine se sonrojara más. Se estaba abriendo y estaba siendo demasiado para sus sentimientos. Tenía que hacerle entender que para él era único y especial. Kurt era mágico y él había tenido la suerte de ser la primera persona en el mundo en descubrirlo.

-Te pido por favor que dejes de pensar así. Yo soy la persona más envidiada de toda la Vía Láctea por ser la primera y espero que la última persona en descubrir lo especial que eres. Cuando empecé con Rachel estaba como ella, confuso. Llevaba meses sin dejar de espiarte a hurtadillas y cada noche escribía una canción dejando claro lo mucho que me conmovías. Dios, Kurt, no sabes lo difícil que fue aceptar que sí, que efectivamente estaba enamorado de ti- Kurt tenía que admitir que estabaalucinando. A veces Blaine tenía la capacidad de hacer que su corazón bombease tanta sangre con tanta fuerza que su cerebro no recogía bien el oxígeno-.

Simplemente Rachel me dijo que era la persona más especial en todo el instituto, incluso más que Finn, y que quería salir conmigo. Y entonces pensé "¿Y si así me olvido de Kurt?". Una tontería muy grande ya que es imposible olvidarme de ti. Y al día siguiente, mientras nos besábamos en su casa, admitió que no podía seguir haciendo eso. Seguir, ¿sabes? Que no podía seguir ocultando que Quinn era la persona más espectacular que había conocido en su vida. Y yo también empecé a sollozar. Porque me sentía sucio y desgastado por una mentira. Le tuve que explicar que a mí me pasaba algo parecido contigo y pasamos la tarde llorando y hablando de vosotros. ¿Te haces una idea? – Blaine se puso cada vez más rojo. Kurt estaba a punto de llorar porque no soportaba la idea de que el chico hubiera pasado por todo eso, con lo doloroso que sonaba saliendo de su boca. Era la cosa más cursi y sincera que había sentido en su vida. Blaine podía parecer encantador, pero también había sufrido mucho.

Me dijo que si salía con ella, aunque sólo fuera en público, nos haríamos un favor. Y yo accedí, porque no sé decir que no y soy bastante estúpido, ¿no crees? En fin, siento haber sido un idiota durante tanto tiempo. Entiendo que ahora tu visión de que soy perfecto haya cambiado. No lo soy, pero tú sí lo eres. Por eso te quiero tanto, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, porque era la persona más valiente que he conocido en toda mi existencia. Parece que todo el valor que tienes para pasear por Lima cogido de mi mano es el que me faltó a mí para ser sincero desde el primer momento en el que me mudé.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Quiero que dejes de arrepentirte de lo que no hiciste, ¿vale? Has demostrado que eres más encantador de lo que yo esperaba. Incluso con tus demonios. ¿Te gusta ser como eres? ¿Te gusto? ¿Eres maravilloso? Son tres preguntas que puedo contestar con un simple "sí", así que basta de lloriqueos, Blaine Devon Anderson. Ahora, paguemos esta cena y vayamos a mi casa, esta cita no puede acabar con los dos a punto de llorar.

El rostro de Blaine cambió radicalmente, no podía evitar sacar su sonrisa de "oh Dios, cómo te quiero", esa que tanto enamoraba a Kurt, incluso antes de que él supiera lo que de verdad sentía.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer en casa? –dijo el chico de los ojos luminosos, mientras pasaba su mano por la mesa del restaurante para llegar hasta la de Kurt. Era casi primavera, pero era de noche y cenaban en una azotea en Ohio, con lo cual se estremeció al tocar la mano helada de su novio.

-Te veo en la salida –y Kurt se fue a pagar la cuenta mirando de reojo a Blaine. Había puesto esa mirada que quería expresar las ganas que tenía de pasar la noche abrazado a él viendo una película, pero sin prestarle atención.


	13. Charla de chicas

Ohio era un estado en el que todo era aburrido y siempre hacía frío. La gente con la piel delicada y lechosa como la de Kurt odiaba el frío cuando tenían que enfrentarse a la calle. Ese día, estaba junto a su taquilla poniéndose uno de eso potingues que no sirven para nada en su nariz, rojiza por el viento y el resfriado que acababa de coger. Unas taquillas más allá, estaba Rachel Berry, inmóvil, algo raro en ella. Kurt pensó que estaría soñando despierta con Nueva York o algo parecido, cosas muy Rachel. Pero no, tenía la mirada perdida en las fotos de la puerta: todas eran de ella y Blaine. El chico decidió acercarse e intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación "alegre".

-¿Rachel Berry nos deleitará esta semana con algún solo majestuoso? –preguntó Kurt, intentando hacer sonreír a la chica.

-Kurt, no estoy de humor y creo que tampoco hay ninguna canción que exprese el engaño que he sufrido.

-Rachel, Blaine es gay, no terrorista. No entiendo por qué te lo tomas tan mal.

La chica, entre sollozos se giró y se abrazó al cuerpo del nuevo novio de su ex-novio.

-Kurt, tengo miedo. No sé qué hago con mi vida.

Kurt no sabía de lo que hablaba. Suponía que se refería a ella y Blaine, y eso le dolió. Había roto esa relación (aunque fue un gran favor para la humanidad y la sexualidad de los tres), pero se sentía mal porque ahora Rachel lloraba.

-Rachel, sé lo que te pasa y no voy a dejar que… - Rachel le estiró del brazo hacia el lavabo de las chicas. Ahí, estaba Brittany con dos animadoras rubias que al ver a Kurt se rieron. Ninguna de las dos era Quinn.

-Kurt, Lord Tubbington me dijo que eras una chica musculosa y le llamé mentiroso. ¿Ahora debo perdonarle? -preguntó Brittany, preocupada e infantil como siempre.

-Os dejamos solos, pero Rachel, dudo que vuelvas a Lady Hummel un hombre –dijo una de las animadoras, a la que Kurt sólo conocía por haberse tirado a toda su clase de Literatura.

-Kurt, no se lo digas a nadie. Mis padres tienen contactos y puedo hacer que no digas nada fácilmente.

-A ver, Rachel, ¿no me vas a preguntar cómo sé lo que crees que sé? –dijo el ojos azulados, vacilando.

-Si tus sospechas son que he estado siendo la tapadera de Blaine, llevas razón. Pero entiéndeme, el chico cuando quiere puede ser muy persuasivo. Y vaya, que soy una estúpida por pensar que podría convertir a Blaine en hetero, ¿no te parece? Ojalá esto me dé alas para escribir y componer. Puedo convertir esto en una mina de oro.

Mientras hablaba, Rachel ponía su cara de satisfacción, la que siempre ponía cuando quería batir a alguien en duelo dentro del coro. En una situación normal, Kurt la hubiese odiado, pero prefería a la Rachel vengativa que a la Rachel triste. Igualmente, sus palabras le hacían pensar. Si lo que estaba diciendo Rachel era verdad, entonces el que mentía sobre quién le pidió a quién era Blaine. Tenía que admitir que en un duelo de quién es más sincero, Blaine ganaría, así que no se hizo más preguntas y dejó que Rachel continuara con su discurso.

-¿Ya estás? Rachel, eres una diva. Perteneces a Nueva York. Y Blaine también. ¿Nada de eso te había hecho pensar que Blaine no cambiaría? Es más gay que el cuatro de julio, te lo aseguro –la Rachel triste volvía con cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico-. No puedes cambiar lo que él ya es, pero tú sí que puedes cambiar.

-Kurt, eres muy cursi. Ya sé que estás con Blaine. Y sé que él te ha dicho lo mío. Te suelo odiar, pero tengo que admitir que eres adorable.

Y Rachel le volvió abrazar, pero esa vez mucho más fuerte. Kurt se vio obligado a abrazarla también y bajó sus brazos para encontrar su espalda y apretarla contra su pecho. No se lo podía creer, ¡le caía bien Rachel Berry!

Después de casi medio minuto de abrazo, Rachel se despegó de él, con la mirada algo incómoda y le sonrió.

-Kurt, quiero que sepas que me alegro por Blaine y por ti. Si no me hubierais dejado tan mal delante de este instituto, os apoyaría totalmente. Pero como lo habéis hecho, dejo mi admiración como algo personal.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que aunque había una parte de los dos que odiaba al otro, la otra parte le amaba.

-Voy a odiarme eternamente por lo que te voy a decir, pero me gustas, Rachel Berry –el chico cogió a su "nueva" amiga de la mano y los dos salieron con una sonrisa por la puerta del lavabo.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacíais ahí dentro? –apareció por detrás Blaine con cara de sorpresa. Sabía que no estaban haciendo nada sexual, pero la curiosidad le mataba.

-Teníamos una charla de chicas –dijo Kurt y Rachel soltó una risita. Por fin Kurt oía a Rachel reírse de verdad. Reírse porque estaba feliz y porque bueno, porque Kurt también sabía hacer chistes.

-Perfecto. ¿Y qué os parecería una tarde de chicas? –les dijo Blaine, tan gentil como siempre.

-Si la tarde se resume en "Chicas Malas", me apuntó sin pensarlo –aseguró el novio.

_*Ya en casa de Blaine*_

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá del comedor de los Anderson. La película hacía rato que había empezado y sólo los chicos recitaban entusiasmados el guión. Mientras, Rachel, aburrida e irritada, estaba sentada en una esquina del sofá, al lado de Blaine. La película le encantaba, pero no soportaba que hubiera alguien que supiera más de la cinta que la propia Rachel, así que se levantó y se dirigió al mini bar de los Anderson. Sacó una botella y tres copas, una para cada uno. Mientras Kurt seguía metido en la comedia, Blaine se quedó mirando a la chica.

-Tomad, una para cada uno –ofreció Rachel a los chicos con una gran sonrisa en su boca que quería decir "nos lo vamos a pasar bien como que me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry". Kurt cogió la copa sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla, pero Blaine vaciló. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso Rachel. No le importaba que abriera el armario de sus padres (ellos nunca bebían y no estaría mal una copa mientras veían la película), pero no sabía lo que Rachel quería hacer.

-Gracias -dijo Kurt, sin mirarla siquiera.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Blaine, tan amable y preocupado por todos como de costumbre.

-¿Está mal que me lo quiera pasar bien? Blaine, disfruta de la tarde. Yo, si estuviera al lado de Kurt con las luces apagadas, me aprovecharía de la situación… -Blaine no sabía si ya venía borracha desde el instituto o si simplemente estaba siendo maleducada y cruel por naturaleza.

Pero Kurt no dijo nada. No le molestó. Es más, hasta le hizo ilusión que Rachel sacara el tema, a ver si así Blaine se animaba. No le había prestado atención en toda la tarde. En realidad sí que había estado atento con él; se habían pasado un buen rato imitando a Amanda Seyfried incluso antes de empezar la película, pero ni le había rozado. Era como si Rachel le bloquease y no fuese capaz de tocarlo por si ella se enfadaba. Pero Kurt quería que le tocara, quería que le tratara como si estuvieran solos, como aquel día en el cine, cuando acabaron en ese mismo salón con los pantalones por los tobillos. Daría cualquier cosa por repetir ese momento.

Mientras Rachel bebía como una mujer mayor depresiva sola en un bar, Blaine la miraba con cara de preocupación. Quería quitarle la botella, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que ya le había hecho bastante daño como para ahora decirle que se estaba convirtiendo en una borracha. Pero entonces, Blaine sintió algo en su cuello y eso hizo que volteara la cara a toda velocidad y le diera un buen golpe a Kurt en su nariz rojiza por el resfriado.


	14. Blame It (On Rachel Berry)

_**Pido perdón por si mientras leéis morís de lo malo que es este capítulo. Este no es resultado de lo que yo tenía pensado hacer, pero allá voy. Entenderé que no os guste.**_

Kurt se estaba muriendo por dentro. Cada pensamiento le asfixiaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en casa de Blaine. Empezó a poner en orden sus pensamientos, quería organizar las fotografías que su cerebro había hecho esa tarde. Kurt sabía que esa noche iba a ser larga.

Rachel, él, lavabo.

Puerta del lavabo, Rachel, él. Blaine.

Casa de los Anderson, Rachel, Blaine, él.

Rachel, Blaine, él, Chicas Malas.

Rachel, alcohol, Blaine.

Y ahí su cerebro paraba. Ni su cerebro ni el propio Kurt querían seguir con la gymkana de sucesos.

Estaba exhausto, sudado y pegajoso y entonces recordó lo maravilloso que era tomar baños en la bañera de sus padres, así que pidió permiso a Burt, cogió su pijama favorito, su neceser y su móvil y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Una vez ahí, se plantó delante del espejo y observó las consecuencias de haber pasado una tarde como la de aquel día. Tenía todo el cuello lleno de arañazos, chupetones y rojeces que estropeaban su clara tez. "Maldita sea-gritó para sí mismo en su cabeza-. Cómo os odio, Blainchel". Siguió observando al quitarse la camisa y vio que la cosa no acababa ahí. Tenía el pecho lleno de marcas rojas y al final de la columna tenía más de un arañazo.

Acabó de desvestirse y se metió en la bañera que había a su lado, llena de espuma y burbujas, desprendiendo un aroma a café y canela que le recordaba sin querer a Blaine. Cogió su iPhone y le dio al play a la lista preparada para baños relajantes como ese. Sabía que con un baño así podría poner las cosas en orden y sentirse menos culpable al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

En realidad, él no tenía la culpa. La tenía Rachel, como siempre. Pero se sentía "sucio", por poner algún adjetivo. Quería creer que lo que había hecho esa tarde era producto de su imaginación, como un sueño erótico que tienes con esa persona que tanto odias.

Cogió aire y metió todo su cuerpo debajo del agua. Cuando ya casi no quedaba oxígeno que pasara por su cerebro, volvió a la superficie. En esos segundos debajo del agua, vio una escena más de esa tarde. Había visto a Rachel subida encima de las piernas de Blaine. Volvió a meter la cabeza dentro del agua. Otra imagen. Él viendo cómo Rachel besaba a Blaine mientras estiraba del cuello de su camisa favorita, la que había vestido esa tarde. Salió a la superficie e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Se enjabonó el pelo y se intentó distraer cantando la canción de Katy Perry que sonaba en aquel momento desde su móvil. No le sirvió de nada Katy, ya que al caerle jabón por el cuello le escoció y eso le recordó a los mordiscos que le pegó Blaine hacía al menos una hora. Tenía que admitir que ese recuerdo no tenía nada de malo; es más, le encantó recordarlo. Blaine con algo de alcohol en sangre podía ser un animal. Al recordar lo mucho que le ponía Blaine cuando hacía esas cosas, cogió el móvil. Pensó en mandarle un simple mensaje picante, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Salió de la bañera lleno de espuma y con cuidado se acercó al espejo. Cogió el iPhone y se hizo una foto donde se podía ver perfectamente su largo cuello lleno de magulladuras y su pecho rojizo. La espuma no le había calmado para nada la erupción y pensó que así aprovecharía para llamar la atención de Blaine.

**"_Las consecuencias de ver Chicas Malas a tu lado -K" _**

Volvió a dejar el móvil donde estaba antes, cerca de la bañera, y volvió a entrar a terminar de bañarse. A los pocos segundos, el móvil vibró.

**"_Las consecuencias de ser tan irresistible -B"_**

Kurt volvió a dejar el móvil donde estaba mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa de superioridad. Todo lo que salía del cerebro de Blaine sobre Kurt era hermoso y hacía que Kurt también se sintiera hermoso. Hacía que Kurt dejara de pensar en todo lo demás y empezara a pensar en ellos. Había dejado ya de pensar en Rachel, pero ella seguía ahí, como ese padrastro de las uñas que dejas de intentar arrancarte pero escuece. Ella lo había empezado todo. Fue su idea empezar a beber. Fue su idea besar a Blaine. Fue su idea hacer que Kurt y Blaine se besaran delante de ella. Fue su idea hacer que Kurt y Blaine se quitaran las camisas. Fue su idea la de esparcir el deseo de llegar más lejos en el hogar de los Anderson. En realidad, Rachel Berry había sido la más santa de esa casa. Y al fin y al cabo, por mucho asco que le diera en un principio todo, Kurt se la pasó genial.

El móvil de Kurt volvió a vibrar y su mano se disparó hacía él. Al abrir y leer el mensaje, una carcajada salió desde su garganta.

**"_A mí también me gustaría ver en mi piel las consecuencias de ser irresistible :( __-B"_**

El mensaje adjuntaba una foto de Blaine con cara triste y sin camiseta frente al espejo de su habitación. Y llevaba razón, no tenía ninguna magulladura. Ni un solo chupetón. Ni un solo roce. El chico debería trabajar más en eso la próxima vez si eso era lo que de verdad le gustaba Blaine. Que dejara marca. Que Blaine le pudiera enviar fotos de su torso menudo pero perfecto lleno de marcas de dientes.

Mientras Kurt salía de la ducha y se vestía, pensó en Rachel. Todavía no entendía por qué empezó a besar a los dos. ¡Sobre todo a él! Kurt siempre había tenido claro que era gay, pero nunca le había dado un beso a una chica. Ni jugando a la botella. Y los labios de Rachel eran diferentes a los de Blaine, los únicos que había probado en su vida. Los de Rachel eran más carnosos, juguetones y suaves y sabían a pintalabios. Pero los de Blaine eran mejores: sus besos eran más desgarradores, más sensuales, más mojados, sus besos sabían a café. Sus besos eran infinitamente mejores. ¿Y si lo que más le había gustado de esa tarde bizarra era el simple hecho de que Rachel miraba? Rachel no había participado casi (su vena lesbiana le asomaba todo el rato), pero fue ella la que inició todo, todavía sin entender por qué. Pensó en que ese podía ser su efecto en la perfecta Rachel Berry.


	15. More tiger, less kitten

Kurt todavía no entendía cómo habían llegado tan lejos. No se podía quejar, para nada, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el DVD de Downton Abbey ya había acabado y ninguno de los dos llevaba la ropa puesta en su sitio. Todo había ido muy rápido…

Todo empezó con un beso sencillo, dulce y delicado en el cuello de Blaine. El beso en un principio no quería llegar a más. Un simple beso que Kurt le quería dedicar a su novio, por ser tan atento con él y abrazarle tan fuerte mientras veían su serie. Pero Blaine siempre sentía el deber de hacer que eso no se quedara en un simple beso. Aunque estuviese viendo su serie favorita. Sentía que sus instintos más animales y profundos le llamaban a más.

Blaine cogió del cuello de la camisa a Kurt y lo tumbó en el sofá. Le acarició de tal forma que un escalofrío azotó la columna de Kurt e hizo que el otro chico notara cómo se retorcía todo su cuerpo.

-No te imaginas cuánto me pones –le susurró Blaine al oído, mientras arrastraba su mano por el cuello y la espalda de Kurt. Los labios de los dos chicos se fundieron en un beso largo y feroz, donde ninguno sabía hacia qué dirección girar ni qué camino tomar. Era una lucha de lenguas.

La lengua de Blaine decidió tomar otro viaje y empezó a bajar por todo el cuello de Kurt. Con cada milímetro de piel que recorría la lengua, el chico no podía evitarlo y un gemido agudo salía de sus cuerdas vocales. Empezó a buscar la boca de Blaine mientras él seguía en su cuello. Había una razón sobrehumana que le llamaba para arrancarle un beso. No sabía qué ni cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía salvaje, más tigre y menos gatito. Le agarró de los rizos con una mano mientras le subía la cara hacia la suya con la otra. Buscó sus labios mojados con los suyos mientras no podía dejar de mirar a esos ojos tan románticos que le hipnotizaban siempre que le dirigían la mirada.

-¿Por qué no hacemos esto todos los días? –susurró entre beso y beso Kurt, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa involuntaria, pero a la vez picarona.

Decidió darle un vuelco a la situación y empujó a Blaine cogiéndole por la pajarita roja que llevaba aquel día. Abrió sus piernas entre las cadera de Blaine y empezó a desabrocharle el cardigan.

Mientras Kurt luchaba contra los botones del cardigan –demasiado pequeños para sus dedos-, Blaine parecía estar en una nube. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empujaba con fuerza los pantalones de su novio, tan apretados que no dejaban que pudiera ver un solo centímetro de su vientre.

-Relájate, ya me los desato yo –dijo Kurt, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y se volvía a colocar encima de Blaine. Esta vez, el chico del pelo rizado no se tumbó. Dejó la espalda recta y estiró los brazos para hacer que Kurt se volviera a sentar en su regazo. Le encantaba ver la marca de las caderas de Kurt. El chico tenía una tez espectacularmente clara y fina; al más mínimo roce de sus dedos con su bajo vientre, el vello de Kurt se erizaba.

Kurt aprovechó la pequeña distancia que había desde su cabeza hasta la de Blaine para agacharse y besarle el cuello. La última vez se prometió que trabajaría más en dejar marcas. No quería pensar que aquello iba a ser la firma de Kurt, tampoco quería que la gente le viera el cuello lleno de chupetones y pensara "Por aquí ha pasado Kurt". Sólo quería que Blaine le enviara una foto antes de meterse en la ducha. Quería seguirle el juego. Tenía que admitir que el rollo de los mensajes, le gustaba.

-Kurt, como sigas así…

-Shhh… - le calló Kurt, apretando la boca todavía más fuerte contra el cuello robusto y sabroso de Blaine.

-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Y cómo quieras.

Los ojos de Blaine suplicaban otro beso. El cuerpo de Blaine pedía que siguiera mordiéndole. Sus labios bajaron por su pecho al mismo ritmo que conseguía abrir la camisa, mientras, sus dientes iban rozándole la piel y dejaban pequeñas rojeces fugaces. Cuando el cuello de Kurt se resistió y no pudo bajar más, volvió a la boca del chico siguiendo el mismo camino de antes. Al entrar la lengua que acababa de recorrerle todo el cuello y parte del pecho, Blaine la mordió.

-Ahora me toca a mí –dijo Blaine, mientras invitaba a Kurt a bajarse de sus caderas y quedarse de pie en el suelo. Blaine le agarró de la cinturilla y le estiró hacia su lado para bajarle los pantalones apretados de golpe. No pudo quitar la vista del bulto que se asomaba entre las piernas de Kurt. No pudo evitar tampoco sonreír y hacer que Kurt sonriera mientras se ruborizaba. Volvió a atraerlo hacia el sofá (esta vez agarrándole por la goma elástica de los calzoncillos) y esta vez fue Blaine el que probó la fuerza de las caderas de Kurt.

-Entiende que tal y como estamos, no cabemos los dos –dijo Kurt, al ver que Blaine quería que enderezara la espalda, tal y como había hecho él antes, pero llevaba razón. Hacía mucho calor en el ecuador sur y ninguno de los dos accidentes geográficos cabía si el otro estaba ahí. Así que Blaine se tuvo que conformar con tumbar a Kurt y empezar el mismo recorrido que había tomado minutos antes su novio. Blaine iba desabrochando la camisa y cada célula del cuello de Kurt, notaba el paso de su lengua.

Una vez que Kurt, ya sin pantalones, tenía la camisa totalmente desabrochada y el torso lleno de lametazos, soltó:

-Blaine, ¿no crees que vas demasiado vestido?

Y volvió a empujarle hacia el otro lado del sofá, mientras intentaba arrancarle lo poco de camisa que le quedaba abrochada al chico de los ojos caramelizados.

-No, déjate la pajarita. No sabes lo que pone que vayas de camarero sexy. En serio, eres irresistible –le dijo Kurt agarrándole de las manos para evitar que se quitara la pajarita del cuello.

Empezó a morderle otra vez todo el cuello y siguió bajando, rozándole todo el abdomen con los labios, desprendiendo pequeños besos que hacían que Blaine gimiera. Cuando llegó a la cintura, apresuró los dedos para desabrocharle los pantalones. Se levantó para poder arrancárselos mejor y notó dificultades al intentar pasar la cremallera entre las piernas. "Normal", pensó.

Un ruido familiar, como el de unas llaves intentado encontrar una cerradura a oscuras retumbó por todo el salón, pero ninguno de los dos chicos tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Finn entró al salón y se encontró a Blaine, sin camisa, sólo vestido con una pajarita roja, en pleno éxtasis, con la mirada perdida y soltando bufidos como un gatito. Kurt, su hermanastro, con sólo los calzoncillos encima y los tejanos de Blaine en la mano. Estaban para hacerles una foto. A Finn, de la sorpresa se le cayeron las llaves y no pudo evitar susurrar un "perdón" mientras se agachaba a por ellas, sin poder quitar los ojos de los calzoncillos de Kurt.

**Pido perdón por el Finn cockblocking del final, pero pensé que sería una forma más _Glee_ de terminar el capítulo. Tengo que admitir que para escribir este capítulo me he basado mucho (bastante) en el siguiente enlace_ (no me preguntéis cómo ni por qué lo encontré) _**_ post/46481493606/when-the-lights-go-out-klaine_


	16. Friends with benefits

Lo que había empezado como una tarde en casa de Blaine para ver una película había acabado siendo en una sesión de magreo en toda regla.

El chico había alquilado "Con derecho a roce" porque su amor hacia Justin Timberlake era muy grande –decía que era un gran artista y que merecía más reconocimiento mundial y esas cosas que dicen los groupies-, pero todo iba con segundas. Y Kurt quería que todo fuese con segundas. Él ya había visto la película y sabía que al final el chico y Mila Kunis, después de ser follamigos durante la gran parte de la película, acababan juntos. Y seguían haciendo el amor como el primer día. En resumen, a Kurt no le interesaba en realidad la película, quería llegar hasta el final de una vez y Blaine había alquilado la película porque él también quería.

A la primera escena subida de tono, Kurt agarró del cuello de la camisa y se la empezó a desabrochar. No podía resistir poner una sonrisa picarona: era él el que empezaba la acción, y Blaine no se quejaba. Es más, Blaine se reía. Estaba claro que lo que había planeado iba por buen camino.

-¿No fue así como empezamos el otro día en tu casa? –preguntó Blaine, para poner nervioso a Kurt. Pero el chico miró desafiante con sus ojos azules a los de Blaine:

-Creo que empecé yo también, pero no así –dicho esto, le desabrochó la camisa entera y pasó su lengua desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Ahora era Kurt el que podía sentir cómo Blaine se retorcía con cada centímetro de piel que rozaba su boca con su cuerpo.

Una vez que Kurt había llegado hasta su ombligo y había intentado desabrochar su pantalón, Blaine hizo lo mismo con Kurt. Le quito el sueter gris que llevaba aquel día y le arrancó la camiseta. La cara de Blaine estaba roja y hacía un gran contraste con el blanco abdomen de Kurt mientras pasaba su lengua por ahí. Una vez que su lengua ya había pasado por todas las células de su abdomen, dirigió su boca hacia su cuello. Sabía que ese era el punto débil de Kurt, por eso siempre se lo dejaba lleno de arañazos y marcas de dientes; una vez ahí ninguno de los dos paraba quieto. Pero aquel día no, aquel día Kurt se dejó hacer. Mientras Blaine no dejaba de morderle por el cuello, el hombro y la oreja, él le quitó la camisa a Blaine. Nunca jamás se había dejado tocar el cuello durante tanto rato –y menos si era Blaine el que no dejaba de arrastrar sus labios por ahí-, pero esa noche estaba hipnotizado por el cuerpo de Blaine.

Al quitarle de cuajo la camisa blanca a Blaine, Kurt fue arrastrando sus manos desde su cuello hasta la cremallera del pantalón. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba el cuerpo de Blaine hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. Una fuerza luchaba contra la cremallera y Kurt la liberó.

-Por… por favor –gimió Blaine al sentir que Kurt había metido la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos. Rachel una vez lo intentó, y el resultado no le gustó. Pero ahora iba a ser diferente. Kurt le bajo los tejanos con cuidado y le obligó a que se sentara en su cama. Él le cogió de las manos e hizo que Blaine le mirara a los ojos. Ponía ojos de perrito que suplicaban clemencia, esa mirada que tanto encandilaba a Kurt y que tantas noches de sueño le había quitado. Arrastró sus manos a sus caderas e hizo que se los quitara. Una vez que él también estuvo en calzoncillos, se agachó.

La cabeza de Blaine cayó sobre sus propios hombros mientras Kurt le llevaba a lo más cerca del cielo que jamás había conocido. No pudo evitar soltar bufidos cada vez que la cabeza de Kurt se movía hacía delante y hacía detrás. Cuando Blaine tocó un pedazo de cielo, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de felicidad y saltar hacia detrás para tumbarse en la cama con los brazos estirados. Kurt aprovechó para tumbarse encima del chico y abrazarle. Jamás había estado tan pegado a él. En esa distancia tan microscópica, donde su piel de porcelana estaba pegada a la piel de caramelo de Blaine, podía verle todo el vello oscuro de su pecho erizado. Ese era el efecto que causaba Kurt en Blaine.

-Kurt, he tenido una idea –le dijo mientras le acariciaba la nuca con la punta de los dedos. Eso hizo que el chico levantara la vista y le mirara a los ojos con una mirada dulce pero a la vez sensual -. Levanta y te lo enseño.

Kurt se tumbó a su lado y Blaine se levantó hacia la otra punta de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso cursi en el pecho. Mientras el otro caminaba, no podía dejar de desplazar sus ojos azules desde la mancha de nacimiento de la nuca hasta los talones de los pies. Tenía que admitirlo, los señores Anderson habían hecho un buen trabajo. Cada músculo estaba en su sitio y cada célula de su cuerpo exhumaba un halo de perfección propia de un Dios griego.

Blaine se agachó a coger una caja de un armario que había al lado de la ventana y volvió, ocultándola detrás de su espalda firme y desnuda. Kurt no sabía si emocionarse o preocuparse.

-Ahora, señor Hummel, será mejor que se tumbe –y Kurt se tumbó, y Blaine le cerró los ojos con los dedos y le empezó a besar en la boca. Kurt sonreía. Pero era algo más una sonrisa nerviosa que una sonrisa feliz, no sabía qué iba a hacer Blaine en el siguiente paso. Notó una tela pasando por su pelo y llegando hasta sus ojos. Un pañuelo. "Blaine, no lo estropees", se dijo a sí mismo Kurt. Seguidamente, notó que los dedos de Blaine no dejaban de acariciarle sus musculados brazos para acabar con ellos estirados hasta las esquinas de su cama. Un círculo frío, de metal, le rodeó cada muñeca. Blaine hizo que su lengua rodara desde su boca hasta sus calzoncillos para arrancarlos de mordisco. La lujuria estaba presente en los dos cuerpos y a ninguno de los dos le importó. Lo siguiente que notó Kurt fue cómo la delicada mano de Blaine pasaba por su miembro. Blaine se sentó suavemente entre sus caderas pasando una pierna por cada lado.

Una fuerza animal hizo que Kurt meciera sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las de Blaine y entonces empezaron los fuegos artificiales. Kurt se imaginó que tenía un brazo libre e intentaba envolver a Blaine pasando sus dedos arriba y abajo por su abdomen moreno mientras que el otro no podía evitar soltar bufidos y gemidos como los de una mascota, una hecho tan simple y tan extraño a la vez en Blaine que ponía a 100 a Kurt.

Blaine tenía el cuello estirado hacia atrás, como cuando Kurt se había agachado entre sus piernas minutos antes. No podía evitar que algún gemido saliera de sus labios, pero le encantaba cuando los gemidos salían de los labios de Kurt. Eran más dulces y con más sentimiento. El vaivén de caderas llegó a su punto final y los dos chicos empezaron a empujar más deprisa y con menos precisión hasta que los dos llegaron al éxtasis y no pudieron evitar gemir juntos a todo volumen.

Blaine, exhausto, se estiró sobre el pecho de Kurt. El chico olía a flores silvestres y también podía reconocer su propio aroma en su pecho. Le encantaba la piel de porcelana de Kurt porque era mucho más fácil fijarse en las marcas de sus músculos y en las pequeñas pecas que le envolvían todo el pecho.

-Te quiero –y se dirigió hacia su boca, pero antes, Kurt le cortó el rollo.

-Yo también te quiero, pero me gustaría verte, ¿no? –entre risas, Blaine le quitó el pañuelo y le besó. Fue un beso intenso que quería agradecerle lo bien que se lo había pasado aquella tarde-. ¿Es mucho pedir poder abrazarte? –y otra vez, Blaine fue hacia la otra punta de la habitación totalmente desnudo para buscar la llave en una estantería y así poder liberar al Kurt "sumiso" que tenía atado en su cama.


	17. Duchas

**ANTES DE NADA, PIDO PERDÓN. ME GUSTARÍA PODER ESCRIBIR ALGUNAS PELABRAS EN LUGAR DE OTRAS, PERO INTENTO HACER QUE ESTO PAREZCA "SERIO" _(últimamente parece 50 sombras)_, PERO OTRAS ME GUSTARÍA TOMARMELO MÁS A BROMA Y PODER DECIR "POLLA" Y "PAJA" Y ESAS COSAS. EN FIN, SÓLO VOY A DECIR QUE LA LIBERTAD QUE TE DA EL INGLÉS PARA DECIR "DICK", "COCK" Y "BLOWJOB" NO LA TIENE NINGÚN OTRO IDIOMA. **_**Por cierto, muchas de estas acciones fueron idea de mi amiga Jabi, a la que obligo a que me lea y me comente. Así que si esto no tiene ningún sentido y no os ha gustado, ya sabéis a quién debéis quejaros. Dicho esto, bendiciones y buenas noches.**_

La clase de educación física no le gustaba nada a Kurt. Pensaba que sólo era una excusa para hacer quedar mal a los alumnos y que otros alumnos los pudiesen repudiar más. Lo peor no era correr en pantalón corto para demostrar que tu forma física no es nada del otro mundo, o jugar a balón prisionero y que el equipo de los populares te machaque, no. Lo peor era la hora de la ducha. Ese momento en el que todos los chicos se sentían incómodos y hacían sentir incómodo a Kurt por el simple hecho de que él era gay. Como si eso importara. "¿Qué tienen los heterosexuales con que todos los gays se los quieren follar?", pensaba cada vez que veía algún chico que no se cambiaba delante de él por miedo a que le violase, o algo. Así que desde hacía unos meses, el chico cogía su neceser y su ropa a regañadientes y se iba al vestuario antiguo del equipo de animadores, donde nadie se atrevía a entrar porque las duchas que funcionaban –poca- sólo iban con agua helada. Pero aquel día, mientras Kurt recogía sus cosas, resignado, una mano le agarró por la muñeca. Reconoció al instante la textura de la piel y la fuerza con la que le agarraba: era Blaine.

-Oídme bien chicos del McKinley, si él se tiene que ir para no sentiros avergonzados, yo también me iré –Kurt no se sorprendió. Era algo normal en Blaine, eso de ser un caballero y respetar y hacer que respeten, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue recoger sus cosas, darle la mano a Blaine y salir sonriendo camino al vestuario contiguo.

Nada más entrar en el vestuario, Kurt cerró la puerta y empujó a Blaine contra la pared. No podía resistirse a besar a aquel Blaine sudado y valiente que le había defendido delante de todos aquellos chicos, todos mucho más altos y más fuertes que él. Tenía que admitirlo, a veces el Blaine heroico le molestaba, pero otras le ponía demasiado.

-¿Así es como te gusta darme las gracias por querer ducharme contigo? Me gusta –dijo Blaine, cuando Kurt se separó de su boca para coger aire después de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla.

-Esto no es nada –no pudo evitar meterle las manos por debajo de la camiseta de deporte sudada. Volvió a besarle y con una mano se la arrancó mientras que con la otra recorría la perfecta curva que había entre músculo y músculo de su torso. Siguió arrastrando su mano hasta que llegó a la goma del pantalón corto de Blaine.

-¿Otra vez tú aquí?

-Deje de hablar, señor Anderson. Y disfrute.

La mano de porcelana derecha de Kurt entró dentro de los calzoncillos del moreno. Blaine sólo podía pensar en lo que habían hecho ellos dos aquella noche. Le resultaba un pensamiento feliz y le gustaba tenerlo siempre en mente, para animarse a hacer cosas –como a levantarse por las mañanas e ir en coche con su padre hasta el instituto-, pero si estaban en aquella situación, no podía pensar en cómo perdieron la virginidad. No quería acabar tan rápido. Quería disfrutar y que Kurt disfrutara. Una vez Finn le había dicho que pensara en cosas que le repugnaran o que le trajeran malos recuerdos, pero en su mente sólo había buenos y bonitos recuerdos y quería distraerse para que Kurt no se encontrara con la mano llena de semen por sorpresa porque Blaine ya había terminado. Empezó a pensar en que ojalá se pudiera estar duchando en aquellas duchas frías que tenía delante. La reacción que causaba Kurt en él era demasiado fuerte y buena.

Kurt se lo estaba pasando genial. Jamás una clase de gimnasia había terminado tan bien. No le importaba para nada que no se hubiera echado la mascarilla para exfoliar su piel después de sudar. ¿Qué importaba su piel mientras tenía en su mano a esa parte de su novio? Jamás había masturbado a nadie –a él mismo en sus horas bajas no contaba-, y pensó, por la cara de satisfacción y de nerviosismo de Blaine que lo estaba haciendo bien. Aquello le recordaba a la noche en la que perdieron la virginidad, aunque esta era mucho más mojada y la excitación se notaba más en el ambiente. En cambio, faltaba algo de romanticismo. Era todo muy mecánico y el vestuario era horroroso. El color de los azulejos podía demostrar que si a una pareja de adolescentes les entraba un calentón, lo harían ahí, sin importar el escenario.

-Kurt, arg, para…para…para –gritó Blaine, poniendo sus manos entre la muñeca de Kurt. Corrió hacia la ducha más cercana y se arrancó las zapatillas y los calcetines de golpe para meterse debajo de la lluvia helada que le caía encima. Ni se paró a pensar en la de enfermedades que podía coger por ir por el vestuario sin nada que le cubriera los pies. Lo único que le preocupaba era no manchar a Kurt.

Kurt, se había quedado con la boca abierta apoyado en la pared. No entendía lo que había hecho que Blaine saliera corriendo hasta que el chico gimió de tal forma que podía asegurar que hasta en su casa le habían escuchado. Entonces lo entendió todo. Se desnudó y cogió toallas y el neceser para meterse él también en la ducha. Era última hora y nadie pasaba por ese vestuario nunca, así que no tendrían problemas si tardaban mucho en ducharse.

Blaine estaba de cara a la pared y Kurt aprovechó para abrazarle por detrás y besarle en la nuca, justo encima de la marca de nacimiento en la que tanto se había fijado desde la primera vez que le vio sin camiseta. Blaine se dio la vuelta y le agarró de las caderas para empujarle hacia una de las paredes. Los dos estaban desnudos y hacía calor en el ambiente, aunque el agua de la ducha fuera helada. Los chicos estuvieron unos segundos besándose, hasta que Blaine se volvió a separar de Kurt. Entonces empezó a morderle el cuello y acariciarle desde el pecho hasta más abajo del ombligo.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Kurt, preocupado.

-¿Y qué importa? Kurt, haz como que estamos solos. Como si no existiera nadie más en la Tierra. Solos tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? –y le volvió a besar en los labios para calmarlo. Pero el beso se volvió turbio y violento: Blaine cada vez que veía la oportunidad se separaba de él para bajar su boca por su cuerpo, pero Kurt no se lo permitía.

Finalmente, Kurt se relajó y dejó que la boca de Blaine viajara por él sin importarle el destino. Le había hecho caso, estaban solos. Y si estaban solos no se iba a preocupar por nada ni nadie.

Así que Blaine se agachó y se quedó de rodillas delante de Kurt, mirándole a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Kurt eran una mezcla de temor y entusiasmo, y Blaine prefirió seguir a la pequeña brasa que veía en ellos para cercar sus labios a su entrepierna.

Al primer contacto de la lengua de Blaine con el miembro de Kurt, el chico se estremeció. A Blaine le gustó su reacción, y siguió con el mismo ritual. Le hacía caricias con la lengua, le daba pequeños besos, le lamía la punta y se la rodeaba con la lengua. Hasta que decidió metérselo en la boca. Y la sensación fue genial. Las manos de Blaine se agarraban a los hoyuelos que tenían los glúteos de Kurt y el otro chico metía los dedos entre sus rizos mojados y juagaba con su pelo mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte. Tenía la cabeza estirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. A veces, Kurt empujaba a Blaine por la nuca o movía sus caderas hacia delante para sentir algo más fuerte. Y Blaine se dejaba hacer. Le encantaba notar sus delicados dedos entre su pelo, aunque seguro que lo llevara hecho un asco por la humedad. No se podía parar a pensar en eso. Hasta que Kurt empezó a gemir más y más fuerte y le empezó a estirar de los rizos. Esa tenía que ser la señal que indicara que estaba a punto de llegar al cielo. Y encima conducido por él. Se sentía genial y útil. Hasta que le dio por girar la mirada hacia la entrada de la ducha y vio unas zapatillas blancas de deporte y su correspondiente traje rojo de animadora. Abrió la boca para separarse de Kurt y en ese momento el semen de Kurt salió junto con un gemido agudo.

-Blaine… -dijo Kurt, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente, todavía sin recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando los abrió, vio a Blaine de pie delante de él tapándose con las manos la erección que tenía y con la mirada en Quinn Fabray.

-¡QUINN! ¡OH DIOS, ERES UNA VOYEAUR! –gritó Kurt al reconocerla, con su perfecta coleta rubia y los ojos como platos mientras los miraba. A los dos. Desnudos. Debajo de la ducha.


End file.
